


Knightshade

by SleepyTechnoKid, Yahgoh



Series: Short Trips [17]
Category: Doctor Who, Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyTechnoKid/pseuds/SleepyTechnoKid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahgoh/pseuds/Yahgoh
Summary: The Hollow Knight gets an Otherworldly visitor.
Series: Short Trips [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/854100
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Knightshade

It's Free, finally free from the tyranny of the Light that plagues the dreams of all, but is it worth it? Is it worthy of being salvaged from what the whole purpose is to seal and contain the blinding Light and keep the Kingdom eternal?

The Vessel lies on the ground on Its side, struggling to push Itself up with only one arm It has, by only less than few feet up, It collapse right back to the ground, the weakness and pain the Vessel is going through, the sensation is just too much for It, the Vessel can't express it, It was made not to. No mind to think. No will to break. No voice to cry suffering. Born of God and Void.

The words that describe the Vessel, that's what makes It be known as The Pure Vessel; The Hollow Knight. 

_...Father?... _

The Vessel reaches out in front, grabbing hold to the ground floor, attempt to pull Itself from the spot but again in response is the weakness and pain, It releases Its' grip and just leaves the hand flat on the ground. 

_...Father... _

The Vessel felt something gently pressed against Its hand, the feeling was warm and soft. It looked and see that it was another hand but another of a Bug, It doesn't know what kind of creature this, It even believes that whatever this is, It's not from Hallownest.

The Creature left up the Vessel's arm and go under the arm having it rested on the Shoulders. It hurts a bit but the Vessel sees that the Creature is trying to be gentle. The Vessel found Itself raised up to Its' feetless legs. The Creature looked at the Vessel and see that It is trembling. The first time the Hollow Knight heard the Voice.

_ It's okay, just lean on me.  _

The Vessel actually listened and rested against the Creature and began to carry the Vessel out of the Temple of the Black Egg, It seems that all They could remember as, after all, It seems to blackout.

The whole body of the Vessel jerks as a sign of coming to the first sight as they are in a strange place, everything white with a light pink hue just like the Pink color the Creature's flesh seems to be. Speaking of the Creature, the Vessel sees Him sitting close to it with his legs crossed. The Vessel moved to sweep Its arm around weakly as if they are looking for something. 

“If you’re looking for your sword, it won’t be necessary, but I do have it right here.” The Creature said as he gestured his finger downward to show that the sword is resting on the Creature’s lap. “Besides, your siblings want to see you. And I think that last thing they want to see you be up and about with your sword."

The Vessel paused once the Creature mentioned the word Siblings. Soon two figures came up side by side of Him, one is tall and wearing a red dress, on the other side of the Creature is a shorter one with a cloak like the Vessel's but blue instead of green. 

"Here you go, Hornet." The Creature handed the Sword to the one with Red Dress. "I think it will be best that you take hold of it" 

"Thank you, Doctor, and really more appreciate it very much for looking out for them," Hornet said as she takes the Sword which is known as a Nail from the Doctor.

The short one tugged on the sleeve to gets the Doctor’s attention, as the Doctor turns his head to the Knight, It points it’s stubby arm to the Vessel’s direction and makes gestures along with it.

“Of course.” The Doctor responded.

The Knight began taking steps towards the Vessel, as the Knight got closer, It embraced the head of the Vessel, in response, the Vessel use its dark skeletal like a hand, placed on the backside as a way of a return hug being larger than the Knight. 

"Well, I guess I let you lot be and just be on my way for-"

The Vessel began to raise Itself up slowly and staggeringly, once got up to Its legs and slugger walked towards the Doctor. Both locked eye contact, as they got closer, the Vessel reached It's only hand and cupped one of the Doctor's cheek, in its own transpire mind, It can’t help but enjoy the soft and warm touch against the hand and the Doctor’s flesh. The Doctor believes it’s the Hollow Knight’s way of wanting him to stick around. It really confirmed the speculation once the Doctor felt his coat sleeve on his right being grabbed, he looked to see the little Knight staring right back at him, getting the sense of affection.

“They really like you” Hornet spoke. The Doctor lets out a gentle sigh

“I guess I‘ll be staying with you guys a bit.” 

In response, the Vessel decides to embrace the Doctor and resting Its head on one his shoulders while letting out small purrs and for the Knight, They hugged the Doctor’s arm and for Hornet, she decides to rest against the Doctor’s side. 

The Doctor couldn’t able not to smile of all of this, he desires and will to help, and this what he got in return, but one thing that came to mind.

_ What am I going to do with these Children?  _

  
  



End file.
